A molecular structure for Heroin was displayed, in neon form, using MidasPlus. A python script and Adobe Premiere 4.2 were used for the animation. Paul Steinbroner, producer and distributor of educational materials for the Haight-Ashbury Drug Detox Clinic acquired the animated image by videotaping directly from a SGI monitor within the Computer Graphics Laboratory.